pikafanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Forum:Hora's Own Starter Pokémon
IT HAS BEEN DECIDED THAT THE PROPOSED HORA STARTER POKÉMON WILL NOT BE UTILIZED IN HORA Proposal I have been working side-by-side with User:Haruko-chan in deciding on and making the Hora region's very own group of starter Pokémon, and I think I've come up with three you all will approve with. So, without further ado, allow me to introduce you to; Merame, the Meercat Pokémon. As you can probably tell from its picture to your right, Merame will act as our Fire-type starter Pokémon. Details on Merame will be upcoming on its future page, so keep an eye out for that. Next up is Divber, the Diving-ball Spider Pokémon. It will act as our Water-type Pokémon for beginning trainers. Like Merame, Divber's information will be added to its future page, so if you want to add this rare water Pokémon to your collection, keep an eye out. And last but most definitely not least, we have Swebnes, the Swan Pokémon. Despite looking like a duck, it will act as our Grass-type starter Pokémon. Just like its other fellow starters, all information pertaining to Swebnes will be on its future page, so keep an eye out. If you have any comments on these three new Pokémon, please place them in the discussion section below and DO NOT edit this section. I will make an official announcement when these three are accepted as starter Pokémon. Discussion I honestly don't want to agree with this. I agree that new starters would be nice, but I don't like the fact that we are adding more Fakemon here. And I must say, I don't like their look :/ Besides, the idea of making fakemon makes me think of Hora like GEN VI (Idk if It's supposed to be), and Pokemon has reduced in quality by every generation. <<-Rage->> 20:12, February 25, 2011 (UTC) Ten has assured us that these are the last fakemon that will be on this wikia. At least that's what he promised us >_> (I will object to anymore further fakemon). Every new generation starter Pokemon that are released will always look ridiculous anyways, so suck it up. Hora is definitely not the new GEN VI, because we would've made at least 150 more Fakemon to make it look that way (pain in the ass? WHY YES). Starters, yes, I do like. I take the offer of making their move level list and TMs/HMs? But yes, I will only accept the starters and their next two levels of evolved forms. That is all. --'Rasen' (talk|Userpage)(Editor and RPer) 20:31, February 25, 2011 (UTC) Well it goes without saying, since I've been named in this, that I like the idea of a unique set of starters but I, however, don't like these ones. In all the Pokemon games, there has never been one where I didn't find any of the starters cute and only one where I didn't find the water starter cute (though Gen V's starters come quite close to breaking this streak). If this were a Pokemon game I would consider not getting it just because the starters seem unappealing. None of these Pokemon are cute. I had previously sent Ten an additional link to an alternative water & fire starter that either of which would be much more appealing (however I cannot link them at this time, I may be able to do so Sunday). -- Tsukiyume, Dorm President (talk|character) I'm all for a fakemon starter set. These, however, I don't like so much. I find that, cuteness factor notwithstanding, they don't look as great as I'd like; they are drawn a bit oddly, and seem to me unoriginal. The fire-type seems a lot like Charmander with a huge head, the water type is a blue-colored spider, and the grass type is... well, I think it's more real pokémon-like than the others, but it'd be an ugly real pokémon that I wouldn't catch. I'm for finding other starters. --'User:Thepantheon 22:52, February 25, 2011 (UTC)' Category:Site discussions I understand that the starters are a good idea, but I don't really know how users will react to them. And also, I think that mass of trainers here will get these starters. There would be so many of them... Besides, as panth said, they are drawn oddly. I just don't have good thoughts of this, and how will it turn out. I'd like to have this wiki only legendary Pokemon.<<-Rage->> 12:33, February 26, 2011 (UTC) Again, each time a new starter is drawn up on new generations, MANY FANS WOULD SAY THEY LOOK HORRIBLE. Yet, they just go along with it. Besides, aren't new trainers are SUPPOSED to get these mass of starters? I mean, come on. But, everyone does say to have new drawings of starters, in which, I really don't give a damn. --'Rasen' (talk|Userpage)(Editor and RPer) 15:22, February 26, 2011 (UTC) I believe I just can't describe it, I'm just against it. And I know that this isn't a valid reason. I'll look for some good fakemon pics to see if something fits more. <<-Rage->> 15:43, February 26, 2011 (UTC) When we agreed on legendary fakemon, it was said that those were to be the only fakemon. Now this? I'm against. Utterly. Don't even try to convince me otherwise. I've only advocated for legendary fakemon as it was so that Hora can have its own legend (which there was always a new one for every new region save Orre). Starter fakemon don't add anything to Hora's history, at all. How soon until fakemon for canon-established pokes' evolutionary lines? Until we have fakemon and their own evolutionary lines? Until there are no fakemon restrictions? kk --[[User:LaviBookman|'れび']] (talk to Lavi!) 16:15, March 1, 2011 (UTC) While I don't particularly like this set of Fakemon due to its abnormal appearance compared to real Pokémon, I wouldn't mind Hora having its own starter set. --Fahuem 21:23, March 1, 2011 (UTC)